Blaine wet dreams
by Ladystoneheart20
Summary: Blaine se queda a dormir en la casa de los Hummel y se despierta con ganas de ir al baño, sin imaginar a quien que se iba a encontrar tirado en el sillón en medio de la noche. Escenas de sexo en cada capitulo. Ambientado en la temporada 2 de Glee.
1. Tentaciones

Blaine se despertó con la parte baja de su cuerpo algo húmeda, había tenido otro sueño húmedo, miró el reloj al lado de la cabecera, eran las 3: 15 a.m. se dio cuenta que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar, había bebido demasiada agua en la reunión fallida de Tina, necesitaba ir con urgencia al baño. El brazo de Kurt estaba sobre su pecho, no sabía cómo diablos habían terminado casi abrazados pero no se quejaba; la hora pasaba y seguía aguantando el llamado de su cuerpo a orinar. No quería despertarlo o interrumpir su sueño, así que levantó su brazo con cuidado y lo ubicó al costado de la almohada. Bajó de la cama y subió de puntitas a través de la escalera que lo llevaba a la sala.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, se golpeó con un mueble de camino al único baño que se le había permitido entrar anteriormente y del cual sabía su ubicación exacta. Finalmente consiguió llegar al baño y pudo calmar su pobre vejiga. Al salir del baño escuchó un ruido algo fuerte. Era la puerta principal, continuó con algunos pasos sin sentido para luego pasar a un gran silencio. Me asomé algo asustado ya que lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un maldito ladrón.

"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunta Blaine.

Al no escuchar respuesta camina con temor. Nota que en el mueble sobresalían unas piernas anchas y unas botas marrones. ¿Acaso sería Finn? No, él se quedó con Rachel. Una mano se movió hacia el centro, escucha un balbuceo y una cremallera rasgándose, la mano se movía constantemente hasta que se detuvo. Se acercó más para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Burt y esta borracho, tenía que llamar a Kurt o a Carol, pero entonces se percató de algo más interesante.

Dejó de murmurar al ver aquello que había sido movido constantemente, al principio no se había dado cuenta por la oscuridad, pero al abrirse un poco las cortinas de las ventanas la vista estaba despejada. Burt había sacado su pene y lo había dejado ahí, a la vista y paciencia del mundo. Por un momento quiso dejar de mirarlo e ir a decirle a Kurt sobre su padre tumbado en el sillón, pero no podía, su pene era enorme y lo tenía hipnotizado, nunca había visto el pene de otro hombre.

´"¿Señor Hummel está despierto?" no hubo respuesta.

El cerebro de Blaine no funcionaba, quería pero sabía que no debía, la lujuria inundaba su ser; miró a su demás costados, nadie debía saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se puso de rodillas, con algo de titubeo levantó la mano y tocó la cabeza de su pene, estaba tan caliente. Burt no se movió. Siguió frotando un poco más, la sensación era increíble al notar que comenzaba a ponerse más duro. El líquido preseminal goteaba de la punta, le excitaba tanto. Bajó la mano a su pijama y sacó su miembro para sobarlo. Tenía la adrenalina al máximo, quería tomarlo todo, no lo podía soportar. Desde los más fondo de su ser Blaine quería probar ese pene.

Acercó su boca a la punta, un lamido tímido fue el comienzo para luego bajar hacia toda la cabeza, nunca había dado sexo oral a otra persona, sin embargo, el sabor le encantaba. Continuó bajando hasta tomar toda la polla del hombre mayor, disfrutaba bajando y subiendo conforme su saliva se combinaba con los líquidos de Burt.

"Ohh" gemía Burt inconscientemente.

Blaine se asustó al escuchar al hombre, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando así que continúo chupando su pene con más rapidez. Blaine no se dio cuenta cuando toda una corrida de semen exploto en su boca, chorreando por su barbilla y cayendo un poco en su pijama. Al mismo tiempo su propio orgasmo llegó, derramándose por toda su mano y limpiándola con algunas toallitas que estaban en la mesita de la sala. Al ver ya no había más toallas para limpiar toda la venida de Burt, se la tragó. Blaine se sentía eufórico por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Su sabor no era tan malo, tan caliente" Blaine pasó su mano por el pene del mayor una vez más.

Al ver a Burt con su pene afuera decidió meterlo dentro de la ropa interior y cerrar la cremallera con cuidado para que no se despertara. Volvió al lado de Kurt y se durmió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.


	2. No se lo digas a nadie

Burt había estado teniendo algunos sueños extraños últimamente, su esposa se quejaba que en las noches se frotaba demasiado con el colchón y que despertaba con una mancha húmeda en el pantalón de pijama. Soñaba continuamente con alguien chupando su pene, alguien al que no podía ver el rostro. Todo había comenzado desde aquella noche de borrachera después de la fiesta de un amigo, había tenido el sueño húmedo más increíble de su vida, aunque a veces dudaba que haya sido un sueño pues lo había sentido demasiado real. Desde ese momento su sed sexual había incrementado demasiado, Carol no estaba disponible para calmar su necesidad ya que no era la fan número de uno de tener sexo todos los días; se sentía como una gata en celo y eso no era Burt Hummel.

Dejó el tema de lado conformándose con algunas pajas a escondidas dentro del baño, no podía permitirse ser descubierto por su esposa o su hijo. Hasta que unos días después, mirando el futbol en su sillón, se dio cuenta que una mancha blanca estaba depositaba en su suelo de alfombra, una mancha mediana y que se había secado y que cualquier hombre reconocería: era una mancha de semen. Tuvo algunas ideas de cómo pudo llegar esa mancha ahí, pensó en Kurt pero él estaba totalmente seguro que su hijo era virgen, luego en Finn pero el chico no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, obviamente Carol no podía ser… ¿entonces quién era?, se preguntó.

"Papá, hola ya llegaste, mira él es Blaine, el amigo del que te hablé" Kurt sonreía a su padre.

"Claro que me acuerdo, tu amigo, como estas chico" le tendió la mano a Blaine.

"Señor como esta, mucho gusto" Blaine estaba nervioso y excitado a la vez, al ver a Burt nuevamente los recuerdos de su hazaña volvieron, causándole una erección.

"Papá hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Santana y Blaine vivé algo lejos como para que se esté regresando tan tarde, así que quería pedirte si podía quedar en casa a dormir como la otra vez"

"Tranquilo, no hay problema hijo".

"Gracias, ven Blaine vamos".

Los más jóvenes se fueron, dejando a Burt algo confundido. Blaine había sido la única persona que no era de su familia que se había quedado una noche en su casa, precisamente el día que tuvo el más increíble sueño húmedo de su vida mientras dormía en el sillón de la sala, lugar donde había encontrado la mancha de semen. Se sorprendió de la manera tan descabellada con la que había llegado a esa conclusión, pero aquella idea rondaba en su cabeza con mucho sonido. Quería llegar al fondo de la verdad y su subconsciente le decía que estaba muy cerca.

Blaine y Kurt llegaron pasada la media noche, estaban algo tomados, más Kurt por culpa de santana. En el sillón, Burt yacía durmiendo como un tronco, roncando y con las patas extendidas. Blaine comenzó a fliparse, desviando su vista al bulto del padre de Kurt.

"Seguro se quedó dormido, déjalo allí y vamos a dormir Blaine".

Se fueron de frente al sótano, donde era la habitación de Kurt y cayeron dormidos con todo y ropa, o al menos eso creyó Kurt. Blaine esperó a que su amigo estuviera completamente dormido para bajarse de la cama, sacarse los zapatos y salir de puntitas escaleras arriba. Tenía pensado repetir la hazaña de la noche pasada, estaba tan excitado que no podía soportarlo, tenía que tocar esa enorme polla otra vez. Observó al señor Hummel durmiendo plácidamente, con cuidado se arrodillo y comenzó a bajarle la bragueta del pantalón con mucho cuidado.

"Suerte la mía que estas en esta posición y se me es más fácil desvestirte" susurró Blaine.

Sacó el miembro del bóxer blanco y comenzó a sobarlo para que se pusiera duro, desde la cabeza hasta tocar las bolas llenas de bello, tan varonil. El líquido preseminal lanzó su primer fluido, lubricando la mano de Blaine y haciendo que la movida sea más rápida. Condujo su boca a la punta del pene y la lamió dando círculos con la lengua, disfrutando su sabor, hasta que ya no pudo más y bajó hasta el fondo y chupando por todo el largo del pene de Burt.

"Sí, que bueno, tan delicioso, me encanta" gimió Blaine.

Su cabeza bajaba y subía de la enorme polla del hombre mayor, volviendo a utilizar la lengua para lamer desde la punta hasta llegar a las bolas. Estaba tan concentrado en chupar la polla que no se percató cuando una mano lo agarró por la cabeza y lo levantó. Blaine abrió los ojos y miró con un rostro de pánico al verse descubierto, movió sus pestañas con inocencia, tratando de pensar en cómo le explicaría al señor Hummel el hecho de tener su pene metido en su boca.

"Sabía que habías sido tú, eras el único que podía hacerlo".

Blaine se sacó de la boca la polla de Burt y lo miró con vergüenza.

"Lo siento mucho señor Hummel, yo… no sé qué me paso, simplemente tuve el impulso y lo hice, lo siento tanto, no le vaya a decir esto a Kurt ¡Por favor!".

"Pero ya lo habías hecho la vez pasada, cuando estaba borracho y te aprovechaste, hoy no lo estaba y aun así hiciste lo mismo".

"No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo". Blaine lo miró con esperanza.

Burt miró al chico de rodillas, con los ojos llorosos, las pestañas húmedas y la boca roja, por más demente que estuviera no podía darse el lujo de negar que esto estaba mal, que ese chico hiso mal y merecía largarse de sus vidas, pero por otro lado no podía negar lo increíblemente sexy que se veía ahí, a sus pies y con la polla en la boca. Él también estaba excitado hasta los cojones, lo deseaba y también sabía que nadie quería darle la satisfacción a sus placeres más que Blaine en ese momento.

"Lo harás de nuevo, lo harás cada vez que yo te lo pida".

Blaine lo miro con sorpresa, no esperaba que Burt le pidiera eso, pero no se quejaba, él estaba obsesionado con esa polla y lo quería demasiado.

"No puede decirle a Kurt sobre esto".

"Estoy de acuerdo". Burt se sentó en el sillón, miró a sus costados y abrió sus piernas para Blaine.

Blaine tomó eso como una señal para que continuara con su trabajo, condujo su boca al pene de Burt y lo chupó con mucha más libertad que antes. Burt se retorcía de placer en gemidos ahogados, mirando como la cabeza de Blaine subía y bajaba sobre su longitud.

"Chúpame las pelotas también" Blaine sonrió antes el mandato.

Le era fascinante verlo así, tan necesitado de su polla, le encantaba y lo excitaba a niveles nunca antes experimentados. Lo tomó del cabello y lo condujo de nuevo a su pene, deslizándolo con rapidez y sintiendo que su orgasmo venia; no quiso soltarlo, quería que Blaine se lo tragara todo.

"Ahhh, maldición… Blaine ¡oh! ¡Joder! ¡Tómalo todo! "

Blaine se atragantaba con toda la venida de Burt, semen salía de su boca a chorradas y pate de ella se derramaba en el sillón.

"Oh, dios eso fue bueno, gracias".

"De nada señor Hummel, fue un placer" decía Blaine limpiándose el semen de la boca.

"Vuelve a la cama chico".

Blaine se fue a la cama y se durmió.


	3. Sam

Blaine no podía estar más que molesto. Desde la llegada de Sam a la casa de los Hummel, Burt lo dejó de lado por completo y decidió parar lo que llevaban haciendo desde hace meses. Al principio pensó que era por el enamoramiento que su hijo sentía hacia él, lo que le trajo más problemas de lo que se imagina con su inocente amigo, pero estaba equivocado. Volvió a insitir y lo dejó

La verdad era que Sam lo estaba reemplazando.

Carole había salido a trabajar ya que tenía guardia toda la noche por lo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse y tratar de convencer a Burt de una mamada, sin embargo, Kurt también saldría a quedarse afuera en una pijamada con sus amigas y sin él no había explicación de su presencia. Entonces pensó en Finn, retándolo en videojuegos toda la noche. El alto no se sentía muy en confianza con Blaine, pero pensó que era el momento para tratar con el novio de su hermano.

Luego de unas horas, el estómago de Finn sonaba con recelo.

Dime si tienes hambre, puedo traer algo para comer dijo Finn.

No, así está bien respondió Blaine.

Bueno yo sí tengo hambre, quédate un rato solo ¿ok?

Finn bajó a la cocina y se perdí en la pizza que estaba en la mesa.

Blaine instintivamente se apresuró a la habitación de Burt, necesitaba de la polla del hombre, lo que lo hizo sentir más excitado aun. Antes de tomar la manija de la puerta se dio cuenta que ya estaba media abierta, dando una vista perfecta de lo que estaba pasando.

Burt gemía de placer mientras Sam se atoraba con su enorme pedazo de carne, sujetaba sus cabellos rubios con fuerza. El más joven arrodillado en el suelo y desnudo, mientras el mayor traía su uniforme de mecánico.

"¡Oh sí Sammy! ¡uh! !Sí bebé!" gemía Burt.

Sam se aceleró en chupar la polla gorda de Burt, atorándose y mesclando su saliva con los líquidos del mayor.

"Te gusta papi" le dijo Sam.

"Oh sí que lo hace, vamos sigue chupando" Burt empujó la cabeza de Sam más al fondo.

"Habla más bajo que Finn nos va a escuchar" susurró Sam sin dejar de agarrar el pene de Burt.

El mayor tomó a Sam por la cabeza y volvió a sumergirla en su pedazo de carne, Sam comenzó a atorarse pero aun así siguió mamando.

"¡Oh! ¡Me voy a venir! ¡Te lo tragaras todo bebé! ¡Todo!" le dijo Burt a Sam.

Sam chupó con más fuerza para recibir toda la corrida en su gran boca. Derramándose por sus carnosos labios todo el semen y mancando su escultural pecho.

"Estuviste espectacular Sammy, queda saldado esta semana" dijo but mientras se desvestía.

"Muy bien señor Hummel, iré a mi habitación a descansar, estoy cansado" dijo Sam.

Burt asintió y se fue a su baño personal en su habitación, se iba a dar un baño. Blaine se sintió ofendido por lo que estaba viendo. No le gustaba que otro chupara el pene de Burt. Al ver que todo había terminado, se apresuró en volver a la habitación de Finn, el más alto todavía no volvía de su viaje a la cocina. Sam tomó su ropa y salió, notó que la luz en la habitación de Finn estaba prendida y fue a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Finn?"preguntó el rubio.

"No, soy Blaine, vine para jugar Call of duty con Finn" sonrió.

"No sabía que ibas a venir, bueno me despido".

"¡Espera!" gritó Blaine.

"¿Desde cuando te estas quedando en esta casa?" preguntó Blaine.

"Desde hace un mes, ¿Kurt no te dijo?" se extrañó Sam.

"No, supongo que no era necesario, son amigos" respondió.

"Sí, lo somos" Sam bajó la cabeza y se fue.

Finn regresó con el estómago lleno, dispuesto a contestar todas las preguntas que Blaine le formuló sobre la llegada de Sam. Le contó que su familia se mudó por problemas económicos y que Burt se ofreció a darle cobija a Sam hasta que terminé la escuela y no tuviera que irse de la ciudad. Blaine sabía que Sam había sido stripper, sin mencionar que él lo consideraba una especie de prostituto, sus ganas de romperle la cara al rubio aumentaron con lo esta noche.

Lo más seguro era que Burt haya accedido a mantener a Sam en su casa al costo de mamadas semanales o diarias, quien sabe. Quizás por prescindió de las suyas. Finn le preguntó si dormiría con él o en el cuarto de Kurt, Blaine lo pensó y le dijo que si no era mucha molestia, quería quedarse a dormir en su cuarto. Ya en la madrugada, mientras todos dormían, Blaine se levantó y se dirigió a la cama de Finn, miro el bulto en sus bóxer y no se lo pensó dos veces, lo bajó y tomó el pene en sus manos, masturbándolo hasta que se puso duro.

"Oh Finny que grande eres, quizás necesites un cuidado especial" dijo con picardía Blaine.

"Mmm Finn que delicioso" Blaine chupaba con fuerza, retorciéndose del placer de otra polla en su boca.

Blaine deslizó su boca a lo largo del pene de Finn, saboreando la punta y sujetando las bolas del más alto. Finn comenzó a gemir entre sueños, mientras que el otro continuaba subiendo y bajando a lo largo de la longitud del más alto. Blaine agarró el escroto de Finn y lo acunó en su mano. En menos de tres minutos, Finn se estaba viniendo en su boca y tragó todo, disfrutando del semen en su lengua.

Arregló a Finn tal y como lo había encontrado y se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes, pero ruidos lo atrajeron hacía el cuarto de Burt. Eran gemidos. Fue a la habitación de Sam y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo ahí.

"Será posible que estén…" Blaine no terminó la palabra porque alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó a la pared.

"Sé lo que hiciste".

Blaine sudó frío.


	4. Insasiable necesidad

"¡No sé de qué diablos estás hablando!" dijo nervioso Blaine.

"Vas a negar que le diste una mamada a Finn mientras dormía" dijo Sam.

"Yo no hice tal cosa, a diferencia de ciertas personas que se desnudan por dinero" respondió Blaine.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" se alarmó Sam.

"Sé de tu trato con Burt, sé que le chupas la polla para que te quedes aquí".

Sam abrió los ojos con pánico, totalmente estático al verse descubierto.

Blaine disfrutaba de verlo así, a su merced; haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Sam continuó pegando la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Burt y tratar de averiguar con quien estaba follando.

"No puedes decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a Kurt" rogó Sam.

"¡Él no lo sabrá! Imagínate si se entera que su amigo le esta practicando sexo oral a su padre, no lo soportará" decía Blaine mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación de Finn.

"¡Espera! ¡Hablo enserio, no puede saber nadie, en especial Kurt! ¡Por favor!".

"Hagamos un trato, yo callaré tu trató con Burt y tú callas mi mamada clandestina a Finn".

"Entonces admites habérsela dado, quizás no somos tan diferentes, warbler" dijo Sam.

"¡No te atrevas a compararte conmigo! ¡Yo no me vendo!" respondió Blaine.

Un golpe se estrelló en el rostro del pelinegro, dejándolo aturdido por leves momentos antes de caer en el piso. Sam estaba más que molesto pero se contuvo, si el warbler decía algo todo estaba perdido. Le ofreció su mano y una disculpa al chico en el piso.

Blaine, algo adolorido, quiso responderle con otro golpe, pero un soñoliento Finn despertándose los alarmó lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus riñas.

Sam con una velocidad tremenda salió corriendo de la habitación y Blaine se tumbó en la colchoneta donde dormía y fingió estarlo. Finn minutos segundos después volvió a sus sueños, pero sintiéndose algo pegajoso en su entrepierna.

Al día siguiente, con la llegada de Kurt y Carole a la casa, toda tensión entre Sam y Blaine se esfumó para no causar sospechas. Este últimos seguía preguntándose con quien estaba follando el padre de su novio.

"Hey nene, como te fue ayer con tus amigas" Blaine le preguntó a Kurt.

"Bien, aunque tuvimos un encuentro desagradable con alguien de quien no deseo ni recordar, solo diré que es culpa de Santana y de Tina" respondió Kurt algo nervioso.

Blaine no indagó más, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y deposito un casto beso en su mejilla. No tardó en notar que Sam lo miraba con recelo. Posesivamente volvió a darle otro beso a Kurt y Sam no tardó en salir de la habitación. Kurt al parecer también notó la actitud del rubio y, antes de poder hacer algo, Blaine cambió de tema.

"¡Oh! ¡Sammy más profundo! ¡Mámalo como si tu vida dependiera de ello! gemía Burt.

Sam miraba algo excitado y a la vez disgustado como la cabeza de Blaine bajaba y subía del pene del mayor, atragantándose conforme lo recibía más profundo, con los labios hinchados de tanto chupar y remolinando su lengua en la punta del pene para hacer gemir más fuerte al señor Hummel. Se sentía mal por engañar a Burt de esta manera, el hombre gemía su nombre pensando que era él quien le daba tal mamada; pero Blaine prácticamente lo había amenazado para hacer tal cosa. Así que en medio de la mamada del día, le propuso al señor Hummel ponerse una venda y amarar sus manos a la cama, para hacer más excitantes las cosas. Burt estuvo e acuerdo.

Blaine dejó libre el pene del mayor para tomar un poco de aire. Sam se burló, ninguna boca podía tomar mejor un pene grueso y grande que la suya.

"Hoy siento que tu boca tragona zorra esta algo más pequeña" comentó Burt.

"¡Vamos sigue! ¡Tómalo puta!".

Blaine amaba como Burt se retorcía con su boca, acunando sus testículos y luego lamiéndolos para el disfrute del mayor de los Hummel.

"¡No puedo más bebé! ¡Abre bien la boca que me vengo!" Burt soltó seis chorros de semen en la cara del warbler y gritando mientras lo hacía.

Blaine sonrió, le giñó a Sam y se fue de la habitación. Rápidamente el rubio fue y desató a Burt, al ver este último a Sam le estampó un beso.

"¡Gracias! ¡Realmente me haces sentir todo un adolescente otra vez!" le dijo Burt con cariño.

Sam quedó aturdido al escuchar lo último. Se sentía como un objeto sexual, solo para dar placer, la necesidad lo había hecho caer en una especie de mundo sexual. No disfrutaba como se debía del sexo y eso lo mortificaba. Él deseaba algo más, a alguien que no lo hiciera sentir como una puta y él sabía muy bien quien era esa persona.

"Te necesito" susurró a sus oídos.

Kurt volteó y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Un espectacular cuerpo de dios griego estaba a unos centímetros y desnudo.

"Sam no podemos hacer esto, vístete y vete" respondió Kurt algo exaltado.

"¡Por favor! Déjame tenerte una noche, no te vas a arrepentir" insistió Sam.

Kurt lo miraba con nerviosismo, o quizás excitación. Su mente le decía que despidiera a su amigo de su habitación y se mantuviera fiel a su novio Blaine. ¡Blaine! Que iba decir su novio cuando se enterara que el sexy chico que se está quedado en su casa se le esta insinuando desnudo en medio de la noche para tener relaciones sexuales.

"Eres mi amigo, vives aquí, simplemente no podemos".

"Es porque soy rubio" bromeó Sam.

"Amo a Blaine, no puedo hacerle esto" respondió Kurt.

"Él no te ama lo suficiente".

"¿P-Por qué dices eso?" las sopechas de Kurt salieron a flote.

Sam dudó en decirle muchas cosas a Kurt, él era tan bueno que no merecía un novio tan promiscuo como Blaine. Tampoco podía decirle que su novio era dicto al sabor del pene de su padre y a dar mamadas a personas que duermen. Así que resumió todo en una sola frase.

"Él te engaña".

El teléfono de Kurt sonó, era Blaine.

"Hola nene, te llamaba para decirte que saldré esta noche con algunos amigos warblers y no podré llegar a nuestra cita, de verdad lo siento pero es que me insistieron tanto que no pude negarme".

"¿Irá Sebastian también?" preguntó Kurt muy abrumado.

"Ehh… bueno sí, pero ya te di-" no lo dejó terminar y colgó.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo Kurt antes de caer a los brazos de Sam.

"Déjame hacerte sentir mejor" le susurró Sam en sus oídos.

Kurt asintió y lo besó con necesidad, la frustración sexual se desbordó y Sam aprovechó cada segundo de esto, desvistiéndolo con salvajismo y mordiendo su cuello, dejando marcas.

Finalmente, Kurt se entregó a la pasión.


	5. Consecuencias

—¡Oh¡ ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! —gemía Kurt al montar la polla de Sam.

—No es lo suficientemente fuerte ya. ¡Tómalo! ¡Grita¡ —golpeó una des nalgas—. ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Dilo!

—¡Saaaam! —gritó Kurt.

Sam lo tumbó y lo siguió embistiendo con desesperación, no le importó que Kurt estuviera algo conmocionado por la sacudida, el necesitaba venirse dentro de él. Besándolo con salvajismo, Sam se corrió dentro de Kurt, dejándose saborear el momento. Kurt llegó momentos después, totalmente agotado y sintiéndose sucio. Sam le dio un tulimo beso y se retiró de él.

—Gracias, ha sido maravilloso —dijo Sam.

—Solo vete, llamaré a Rachel para que venga, necesito otro tipo de consuelo —respondió Kurt.

—Cuando quieras repetir, sabes dónde encontrarme —le guiñó Sam y se fue.

Blaine estaba preocupado así que condujo rápidamente hacia la casa de su novio y tocó la puerta lo más rápido posible, necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar todo este asunto. Nadie le abrió la puerta, decidió mirar por la ventana y solo vio a Sam caminar desnudo y subir las escaleras. La vista fue caliente, esos abdominales y ese culo redondo, toda una delicia, pero su principal interés en este momento era hablar con Kurt.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —una voz sonó a su atrás.

Blaine volteó y se relajó al ver a Rachel algo irritada de su posición de espía.

—Nada que te importe, solo quería hablar con Kurt y no me abren la puerta.

—No lo hará, lo dañaste —dijo ella molesta.

—¿Cuándo paso eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No debería decir esto pero Sam le contó la verdad a Kurt—ella seguía fulminándolo.

La mente de Blaine se nubló. No podía estar sucediendo, Sam le dijo a Kurt que le había dado mamadas a su padre. La sola idea del grado de falta que era todo esto llegó muy tarde a su raciocinio, iba a perder a su novio y a su mejor amigo por una maldita calentura de puta. Tenía que arreglarlo.

Sin pensar demasiado, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, dejando a Rachel gritándole lo estúpido que era. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sam, ya vestido, dejó pasar a Rachel, diciéndole que Kurt estaba en su cuarto del sótano y que la estaba esperando.

—Gracias, tú si eres amigo de él.

Sam asintió con la mirada y subió a su habitación.

Al llegar a su recamara, se desvistió y se dirigió a tomar un baño de burbujas, el semen se había pegado a su cuerpo.

Blaine trepó hasta la ventana de una de las habitaciones y se metió por una ventana que estaba abierta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era la habitación de Sam. Mejor, pensó. Era el momento de vengarse del chismoso, rebuscó en una de sus cajones y encontró el speedo dorado y se lo metió al bolsillo. Antes de salir de la habitación, lo escuchó cantar y esto lo cabreó más y sin pensarlo cogió unas tijeras y cortó las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, vio con horror aquel sillón donde había dado a Burt mamadas en tres ocasiones, sus mejillas ardían de lo patético que se habría visto de rodillas. Desesperado por el perdón, corrió a la habitación de Kurt. Escuchó a Rachel hablar de él y se congeló con lo siguiente que escuchó.

—He llamado a papá para hablar, necesito saber si lo que me dijo Sam es verdad —oyó a Kurt.

—Lo que necesitas es salir y divertirte, luego tomar venganza —dijo Rachel.

—¡No! ¡Quiero la verdad! —respondió Kurt.

—¡Entonces habla con el tramposo! —contestó Rachel irritada.

Blaine entró y cayó de rodillas, suplicándole que lo perdoné. Kurt sabía la verdad, solo le quedaba hacer esto, tragándose su dignidad le agarró las manos y siguió suplicando. Rachel lucía sorprendida al verlo así, no se lo esperaba. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba hasta ese momento. Kurt separó sus manos y le dio una cachetada, gritándole que se vaya a putear a otro lado pero lejos de su vista.

Sam escuchó ruidos molestosos pero no le dio importancia, tenía que prepararse, mañana Burt lo llevaría a conocer a uno de sus amigos para que le diera una mejor oportunidad de trabajo que solo ayudar en la mecánica. Salió de su habitación más relajado y bajó para ver que Kurt estuviera bien, pero se sorprendió al ver como Blaine era sacado por Finn a la fuerza. ¿En qué momento llegó el grandulón? Rachel lo miró con enojo a él también, quizás Kurt le contó que se aprovechó de su debilidad para acostarse con él. Antes de pasar algo más, corrió a su habitación y cerró con candado, no deseaba tener más problemas.

Al entrar se percató que su guitarra estaba arruinada, sus cuerdas cortadas y parte de ella rayada. Mierda, pensó. Alguien había entrado a su habitación mientras él se duchaba, no tardó en resolver que había sido Blaine. Con enojo e ira pensó en cómo se lo pagaría el muy maldito.


	6. Candidatura

Burt se estaba postulando al congreso, todo fue idea de Will Schuester pero al fin y al cabo, él iba a ser el postulante y necesitaba un cambio de imagen. El profesor lo acompañó amablemente al centro comercial y le enseñó cómo se vestirse formal. Fue muy grata su compañía, realmente se sentía muy bien teniendo a alguien que lo guiara en todo esto. Otra razón por la que Will ayudó fue en crear una imagen muy pulcra de él para que la gente confiara y le diera su voto en la elecciones, este le explicó que era necesario tener una buena impresión para que las masas lo siguieran, así que a partir de ese momento Burt cuidaría su imagen como lo hacía de su hijo Kurt.

Pero ahora realmente pensó enserio en ambas cosas, tanto en su imagen como en Kurt, en especial en este último.

—¡Kurt sabe toda la verdad! ¡Ya no me quiere! ¡Todo fue culpa de Sam!—gritó Blaine.

—Que mierda está diciendo, estas bromeando mocoso —respondió Burt.

—Ojala lo estuviera, tienes que hacer algo, necesito que me hagas un favor —respondió Blaine.

—¿Quieres mi pene? ¿Quieres tenerlo en tu jodida boca otra vez? —dijo con enojo el mayor.

—¡No quiero nada tuyo vejete! ¡Quiero a Kurt de vuelta!

—Mi hijo no es una cosa para ser entregado y sinceramente no creo que deba estar con alguien de guste de chupara la polla del padre de su novio. Así que ahora vete porque si lo que dices es verdad, créeme que no dudaré en matarte.

—Él tampoco te querrá de vuelta, eres su padre lo traicionaste.

—Soy su padre, tardará pero me perdonará.

Blaine se quedó mudo, no sabía que más hacer. Entonces jugó su última carta.

—Le diré a la prensa que te aprovechaste de mí.

Burt lo miró bien, vio en él algo que nunca antes había visto, determinación. Esto arruinaría su candidatura para siempre, no podía permitírselo, así que a la fuerza él asintió. Blaine salió jubiloso de la mecánica, ahora tenía que encargarse de Sam.

Haciéndole caso al consejo de Rachel, Kurt le pidió a su padre que le dejará ir a New York Rachel y sus padres para conocer la ciudad a la que iría luego de la graduación. Burt, totalmente intrigado por la falta de fiereza de Kurt hacia él, aceptó. Quizás saber la verdad sobre él y Blaine no le había afectado tanto, pero por las dudas él decidió cumplir con lo que prometió.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con baline? ¿Va todo bien?

—Supongo que Finn te contó. No papá, él me engañó y no lo puedo perdonar.

—¿Sabes con quien te engañó?

—Será mejor no hablar de esto, lo siento papá.

—¡Piénsalo bien! ¿Aún lo amas?

—Sí, pero en este momento quiero estar solo.

Burt entonces imaginó que Kurt ya lo estaba perdonando y decidió ir a Dalton para dejarle bien en claro a Blaine que nadie lo chantajeaba de ninguna forma. Tardó una hora y media en llegar, no hubo mucho tráfico, sin embargo, estaba ansioso por darle un buen golpe a ese mocoso que intentó arruinar su candidatura. Entró a las salas comunes de la academia pero no lo encontró. Viéndose resignado fue a preguntarle a uno de los chicos donde estaba la habitación de Blaine, pero este le dijo que no podía darle este dato a cualquiera y se fue.

Continuó su camino hacia la salida cuando sintió un brazo que lo detenía, un joven alto sonriente le dijo que lo siguiera, él le diría donde estaba la habitación de Blaine. Burt no dudó en seguirlo, mirando con curiosidad como el joven seguía sonriéndole de una manera macabra.

—Aquí es, él debe estar tomando una ducha.

Burt agradeció y entró a la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras. De pronto sintió una mano en su entrepierna y luego otra en su culo, abriendo su cremallera con mucha facilidad y bajándole los pantalones. Intentó sacarse las manos de encima, pero eran muy hábiles y cogió su bóxer y lo bajó, dejando su polla ya dura saltando por la sacudida de las manos intrusas.

—Siempre quise estar con un hombre mayor —esa voz.

—Tú maldito gilipollas, ya verás imbécil, me guiaste a una trampa.

—Agresivo. Me gusta fuerte y duro señor.

—¿Es esta la habitación de Blaine? —preguntó ofuscado Burt.

—Por supuesto que sí o al menos lo fue hasta que se transfirió a la escuela de su novio hace algunos meses, fue en ese momento cuando pasó a ser mi habitación una vez que me transferí de mi antigua escuela.

—Me tengo que ir —Burt se subió lo pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas, no quieres que te diga donde vive Blaine, señor candidato al congreso.

Burt se congeló, este tipo sabía quién era. Se prendió la luz y ahí estaba, el joven totalmente desnudo, mirándolo con deseo.

—Soy Sebastián, usted se llama Burt, hecha las presentaciones, por favor follame.

El mayor seguía petrificado con el comportamiento del chico. Nunca había visto a alguien tan sexual como aquel joven delante de él.

—Estoy ansioso por su polla, lo deseo tanto, desde ese momento en el que vi sus volantes señor candidato.

Sebastián se puso a cuatro patas encima de la cama y volteó a mirar como Burt lo miraba con deseo.

—No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. Esto quedara entre usted y yo, encerrado en esta habitación —guiñó el ojo al mayor.

Burt, ya con la excitación flipando, se quitó la ropa y le pegó dos azotes al culo de Sebastián, haciéndolo gemir y levantando su culo más arriba, deseoso de que lo penetren de una vez. Burt miró con asombro el agujero de Sebastián, estaba totalmente destruido por las múltiples pollas que había recibido. Se preguntó si Blaine ya lo había follado. Metió dos dedos sin preparar para causarle dolor, pero el menor parecía disfrutar de ello, gimiendo por la forma ruda en cómo estaban empezando. Volvió a darle nalgadas más de una vez y luego agarró del cabello y lo penetró, entrando todo de una vez y jodiendolo con fiereza.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Continua así, ahí mismo! ¡Papi! —Sebastián gimió enloquecido.

—¡Vuelve a decir eso! ¡Gritalo para que toda tu puta escuela escuche!

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Paaaaaaapi! —golpeó su próstata.

—Eso es zorra, gime más fuerte! —golpeó su culo rojo—. ¡Esto era lo que querías verdad! ¡Tómalo como la puta que eres!

—¡Más duro lo necesito más duro! ¡Maldita sea! —gritó Sebastián.

Burt lo tomó de la cintura y lo siguió penetrando con desesperación, estaba dispuesto a tomar todo de él. Para ese momento Sebastián estaba llorando de placer, nunca antes lo habían jodido de esa manera, se sentía tan lleno que no quería que ese momento terminara. Burt tomó la cabeza del castaño y lo hundió en la almohada, mordiéndola para apaciguar sus tremendos gemidos.

Burt salió de él y se tumbó en la cama. Inmediatamente Sebastián se subió a horcajadas en su encima y se dejó hundir en el pene del mayor una y otra vez, montándolo como un profesional y arqueando la espalda del placer.

—¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo papi! —gritó Sebastian.

—¡Vente zorra! ¡Maldita puta! —Burt golpeó su culo otra vez.

—¡Burt! —Sebastián se corrió en todo el pecho del mayor.

Burt se paró y puso su tremenda polla a la altura del rostro del castaño, este no dudó en meterlo as u boca, probando el líquido pre seminal del mayor. Comenzó con la cabeza y bajó hasta que su nariz respiraba vello púbico del hombre y así continuo, chupando con total adoración tremenda polla, tosiendo por la forma en como Burt lo hundía sin piedad en su polla una y otra vez.

—Quiero que te lo tragues todo —ordenó Burt.

—Con gusto papi—Sebastián respondió sonriente.

Burt se corrió en la boca de Sebastián y este se lo tragó todo, saboreando el semen escurriendo en su lengua.

—Gran cogida muchacho, nos vemos.

—No te vayas, te daré la dirección de Blaine, no sé porque lo buscas pero igual te lo daré.

—Gracias…Una pregunta, ¿te has acostado con él? —Burt tuvo curiosidad.

—No, nunca quiso, tenía novio —dijo con amargura—. Sin embargo, somos amigos.

Burt no dijo nada más y se fue, mucho más relajado de cuando llegó.

Sebastián se tiró en la cama y llamó a Blaine. Necesitaba decirle que un candidato al congreso estaba dirigiéndose a su casa.

—No quiero hablarte, mi novio piensa que lo estoy engañando contigo.

—¡Blaine! ¡Cállate y escúchame! Un candidato al congreso estuvo aquí, me folló y ahora va camino a tu casa a no sé qué hacer.

—Dime que se llama Burt —dijo Blaine muy seguro.

—¡Sí! ¡Que le hiciste! ¡Estaba furioso cuando llegó!

—Te jodió —Blaine susurró impactado.— ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Dime que lo grabaste!

—No idiota, nunca hago esas cosas.

—La próxima vez tienes que hacerlo, aquello valdría para acabar con su candidatura si no me ayuda a volver con Kurt —planeó Blaine.

—¿Ustedes terminaron? —Sebastián se sorprendió.

—No por mucho tiempo, él volverá conmigo.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pidas pero necesito que me devuelvas el favor.

—No tendré sexo contigo Sebastián —dijo tajante Blaine.

—No quiero eso, quiero que me des las canciones que tienen para sus regionales y videos de sus ensayos.

—Pero yo no puedo traicionar a mi equipo, simplemente es imp…

—¡Lo haces o Kurt joderá con algún tío de New York el próximo año cuando se gradué y tú que te quedes aquí por imbécil! —gritó

Blaine palideció ante esa realidad y aceptó, todos sea por Kurt.


End file.
